


Lunch with me.

by shinso



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had stayed around for a while now, not doing a lot of things, but since he had been told to stick around, he complied. Most of the time, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch with me.

If you were at someone's place... You couldn’t simply stick around for meals, right? It wasn’t polite, that’s what he would have said. It was good manners not to force yourself on other’s, when they were eating. And at the same time, if you stayed around they’d feel obligated to offer you food as well, which was just very bad behaviour.

So, instead of bothering Noiz, Clear left around seven every evening and appeared around ten the next morning, leaving again between eleven thirty and two pm. The rest of the time, he stuck around. It was a bit boring, but he definitely didn’t allow himself to complain. Because, even though he didn’t have to, Noiz let him stay here and keep him company, if he didn’t cause too much trouble.

There was always something fun to do, too. Whether it be just playing with Noiz’s allmate or counting and naming his piercings, Clear always found an occupation.

He’d just wait. Wait, until Aoba returned. Right here, with Noiz, where he’d been told to stay.  
Since Noiz was busy most of the time, he never really noticed, when Clear left and came. That was at least, what Clear thought, but the blond actually noticed, even though he seemed to give all his attention to the screen of his laptop or his coil. Sometimes he also left Clear behind to go out and take care of some business or another.

When Aoba had brought Clear here, Noiz had found himself unable to decline the other’s request of letting him stay here once in a while. Clear may have been a bit annoying, but not enough to disturb his concentration too badly.

Yet it also annoyed him. He left overnight and also disappeared, before Noiz got up and ordered lunch for himself. The first few times, he’d ordered for two, only to find, that the other wasn’t around any more. About money, he didn’t care, but… it had been a waste of food — and he hated wasting food.

And Noiz had made it his goal to get the other to eat with him. Not only because he was curious about the other’s face without that ridiculous gas mask covering it, but also because it irked him, that he only left, when Noiz ate. Was that guy even eating? What if he wasn’t — how would he be able to face Aoba, if something happened to that fair-haired weirdo?

"Mmh, yes. The big family pizza. Don’t forget extra cheese. Yeah, deliver it, like always. Yup, bye.", Noiz put his coil down, averting his eyes from the screen. The door hadn’t opened yet, nor had any window, so Clear still had to be around. He stretched and got up from his pillow, leaving the room to look for the other. Noiz found him in the usual place. When Clear wasn’t in the same room as him, he was in the living room, doing whatever.

For example reading a random, old magazine of Noiz’s, like he did right now.

"Hey.", Noiz scratched his left leg using his right toes, as he leant against the doorframe. "You staying for lunch."

"Oh! Is it that late already? I’m gonna leave now—"

"It wasn’t a question. You’re staying."

"But— I can’t!"

"You will, or I won’t allow you to come back here."

"Noiz-san…"

"It’ll be here in 10 minutes, I’m gonna take a shower, so you accept it. Left you money in my room.", Noiz turned around, heading for the bathroom. There, now he had no choice but to stay. The water was turned on, the clothes stripped off and tossed into the laundry bin. Only then, did he step inside. Even though hot, the water didn’t have much of an effect on him, simply streaming down his body without any real sensation.

When he stepped back out after cleaning himself, he felt just as tired, as before. Probably gonna take a nap later. Pulling all-nighters was just too exhausting…

—

The doorball rang, making Clear jump and drop the magazine. The shower was still on in the bathroom so… so he had to go and get it, after all. He had already hoped, Noiz would be done, before the delivery man arrived. But no such luck.

Quickly grabbing the money from Noiz’s room while being careful not to touch anything else or mess anything up by accident, Clear hurried to the door. He opened it and as soon, as the pizza deliverer saw Clear, he jumped back, almost tumbling down the stairs, that lead to the front door. Before it could happen, Clear quickly grabbed both his hands and pulled him forward, though. It took him a few seconds to regain his balance after seeing a guy with close-to-white hair and a gas mask on his face suddenly appear instead of the person, he was used to.

"Are you okay?", Clear asked, politely, after letting go of the man’s hands.

"Ah… Um, yes.", the person responded, still slightly shocked. He shook his head, holding up the pizza carton after a moment, though. "Here, the pizza."

"Thank you!", Clear took it, paying the man with Noiz’s money.

"Umm, my pleasure.", the deliverer said, counting it quickly. It was the exact amount, just like always. No need for change or anything — that’s why Noiz was a great customer, one of his favourites. And there was also the fact, that he ordered at least once every two days. "Well… good day, then. Until next… time."

"Bye bye!", Clear greeted, watching the man leave through the garden, before he closed the door and went back inside. Noiz was already sitting at the small kitchen table, nothing but his usual bunny slippers and underwear on. He only looked up, when the carton was placed in front of him and Clear sat down across from him, hands on his knees. It was hard to read his expression with his whole face covered, but he seemed sort of… nervous?

"Well take off your mask or something, we’re gonna eat.", Noiz opened the carton, watching the steam ascend. He took out a piece of the big pizza and without hesitating further, took the first bite, chewing it a few times, then swallowing. He hadn’t tried this pizza before — he had only ordered it, because he hadn’t been sure, what sort would be to Clear’s liking, but it didn’t taste bad at all. Enjoyable.

"I’m not gonna eat. And I will not take off my mask, either.", Clear whispered, fingers curling around his pants.

"I told you to eat.", Noiz put down his piece and leant over the table. "So eat, or I’ll call Aoba and tell him to stay away for some more time."

"But— but. I can’t take off my mask. I definitely can’t.", the fair-haired male looked at the pizza. Well, he hadn’t tried this sort of food before, but it looked good… yet, it probably was too big to go through the mask at once. "I’m not allowed to."

"Well no one’s gonna know if you take it off in here. Just eat and put it back on after, if you need it so badly.", Noiz shrugged, took the piece again and sunk his teeth in once more.

"Even if that’s true, I…"

"Look, Aoba would have said the same, so take it off and stop talking."

"Are you… are you sure, nobody’s gonna see it in here?"

"Definitely. Only me."

"But. But my face is weird… and ugly."

"Don’t care, just do it."

"Yes… okay.", Clear’s hands trembled a bit, when they reached for his mask. He slowly put it off, placing it on his lap. He let his head hang a bit, shyly reaching for a piece of the pizza and starting to eat as well.

Noiz raised an eyebrow. Ugly? Weird? Just who had planted those ideas into Clear’s head? It wasn’t any of these things. If anything, his face was void of any scars, only two moles graced the otherwise perfectly smooth and pale skin on his face. And his eyes — his eyes were of an abnormal colour, yet he liked them a lot.

The way they lit up, when he took the first bite… Clear was pretty. No, not pretty — handsome.   
“It tashtes great!”, Clear said after his third bite, looking up at Noiz, who had lost himself in thought and stopped eating while watching the other.

"Your face.", Noiz said, blinking a few times to gain back his focus.

"My… what about my face? It’s ugly, right? I’m sorry—"

"No, that’s not it. It’s… normal. Not ugly or weird. It’s just a normal face.", Noiz continued eating, swallowing back the compliment, he’d been about to spill out.

"Really?", Clear looked dumbfounded, his eyes now fixed on Noiz. The blond simply nodded, averting his gaze.

"Thank you, Noiz. I don’t know if that’s true… but I feel like I—"

"Whatever, just eat."


End file.
